haruhifandomcom-20200223-history
Sasaki
Sasaki (佐々木 Sasaki), like Haruhi Suzumiya, has the ability to warp reality. Description Sasaki went to the same elementary school as Haruhi Suzumiya. Afterward she changed her surname. Kyon meets Sasaki in his third year of middle school; while he was initially familiar with her as a classmate, he did not know her intimately until they ended up in the same cram school class. Sasaki immediately notes that Kyon does not like his nickname because of the duration of the pauses he makes when he hears that name. She still calls Kyon by that name, however, because she believes Kyon's real name (which is still not revealed) is "royal and imposing". She says the phrase "Yare yare" often when she's frustrated at Kyon, who took it and later uses it when he's in high school. Sasaki and Kyon eventually walk to cram school/the bus station together, and end up having insightful conversations. Sasaki, like Haruhi, comes to believe love is like a mental illness, although Sasaki takes a more cynical view of love in believing it is a by-product of instinct that leads humans to reproduce (a "survival of the fittest" theory). Kyon notes that in contrast from when she speaks to girls, whenever she speaks to boys, instead of using the female "watashi" or "atashi" that she (or any other female) usually uses to refer to herself, she uses the male-reserved "boku", signifying that she sees all people as her peers and none as any different from her. This demeanor labels her as somewhat strange, leading to Kyon's reputation as having a liking for "weird girls". When Sasaki hears of Kyon's fetish with supernatural beings, Sasaki contends that they cannot exist simply because even though logically a low probability would signify they could exist, logic does not work that way and thus it is impossible (an ironic statement considering that they do exist). Moving the Universe Sasaki eventually ends up going to an unnamed suburban high school. In the absence of Kyon, she meets Kyouko Tachibana, Kuyou Suou, and Fujiwara, none of whose full intentions are revealed besides Kyouko's. Because of Sasaki's friendship with Kyon, Haruhi becomes jealous of her, thus triggering constant instability and several instances of closed space. Plot β Kyouko reveals to Kyon that Sasaki has similar powers to Haruhi, except that Sasaki is not only aware of her powers and those of her surrounding peers, but that also Sasaki has no desire to change anything about the world. Even Sasaki's version of closed space actually envelopes the whole world instead of just a certain area, is white instead of gray, and has no Shinjin (although Kyon notes they are devoid of any other change at all). Kyouko thus believes Sasaki is the "true" god, that Haruhi was a "mistake", and that with Kyon's assistance Haruhi's powers can be transplanted into Sasaki. Sasaki herself believes that she, as an introvert, does not want these powers, although Kyouko urges her to reconsider. Kyou contacts Sasaki at the beginning of The Astonishment of Haruhi Suzumiya and presumably sets up an appointment. Sasaki, from a message alone, can tell that Kyon is "worked up", and advises him to be calm, because her supernatural companions may be wanting his anger from him. Category:Characters